When Darkness Falls
by It'smylifenow
Summary: Quinn is going through a change that she can't understand. Klaus is trying to be better so he can find redemption. They are thrown together in a world that is falling apart. Searching for answers to stop the evil that is stalking them at every corner. Will they have a happy ending? Or will they break under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is the sequel to The Only Exception. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to make it as interesting as possible. :)**

* * *

**When Darkness Falls**

**Glee and Vampire Diaries crossover**

Quinn wakes up in a hospital with Rachel standing over her, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel looks at her shocked, "You're awake?"

Quinn laughs, awkwardly, "Of course. I was attacked by someone. It's all a little fuzzy."

Rachel frowns, "Quinn, look around you. You are in the morgue."

Quinn sits up, "Why am I down here?"

Rachel grabs her hand, "Come with me."

They walk outside the hospital and Quinn squints. The sun was hurting her eyes more than usual. They walk towards a dark SUV with tinted windows and get in the back seat. There were two guys in the front seat. She recognized them as Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Damon looks back, confused, "Is she…?"

Rachel nods, "Just drive. Quinn I have something to tell you."

Quinn bites her lip, "First tell me why you are here. Not to be rude. I am happy to see you and all. I just don't understand."

Rachel smiles, sympathetically, "It all ties in with what I have to tell you. I am here because Santana called and told us that you died. I asked her how and she said your neck had been snapped and you had lost a lot of blood."

Quinn gasps, "I am not dead. As you can see I am walking and talking. Dead people can't do that."

Rachel sighs, "Quinn, I know this is going to be hard to understand, but you did die. You were attacked by a vampire and they must of fed you blood then killed you. Now you are in transition. Meaning if you drink human blood you will become a vampire and if you don't you will really die."

Quinn shakes her head, "No. Vampires are not real. You are obviously crazy."

Damon looks back, "You are going to have to show her."

Rachel looks down. When she looks back up she has veins below her eyes and fangs. Quinn opens her mouth but is too shocked to say anything.

"Quinn, I am so sorry this has happened to you."

Quinn tilts her head, "That means you died too."

Rachel nods, "Yeah. I was turned at the beginning of this school year and Damon and Stefan were turned over a hundred years ago."

Quinn frowns, "I don't want to die."

* * *

They reach Quinn's house and Rachel turns to her, "Is your mom here? No one can see you."

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know. If she thinks I am still dead then she might be in there."

Rachel nods, "Ok, new plan. Damon and I are going to knock on the door and if she answers we will compel her and you can get your stuff. You can also say goodbye. She won't remember but at least you will."

Tears starts falling down Quinn's face, "What about Beth? I won't ever get to see her again, will I?"

Rachel hugs her, "I am so sorry, Quinn. I wish there was something I could do to make this better for you."

Quinn holds on tight to Rachel, "I just need to get as far away from this place as possible."

Rachel nods, "Ok. Ready, Damon?"

They get out of the car. Damon grabs Rachel's hand as they walk towards the door.

Rachel frowns, "This isn't right. How is it that she was attacked and how many more will be? We need to stop this somehow."

Damon squeezes her hand, "I know. We will. She is going to need to feed soon."

Rachel nods and knocks on the door. They listen for footsteps. After 5 minutes of silence they wave Quinn and Stefan over.

Quinn unlocks the door, "Wait here. I will be right back."

* * *

Quinn walks into her room and sits on the bed. She sighs heavily. She would miss this room. She would miss this place. Her life. So much had changed overnight. She gets up and grabs a suit case from the closet. She gathers her clothes and everything she thought she couldn't live without.

Rachel knocks on the open door, "Is everything alright?"

Quinn half smiles, "I don't know anymore. How long did it take for you to adjust?"

Rachel shrugs, "I think I am still adjusting. Being a vampire opens up a whole new world. Witches, hunters, werewolves, and whatever else there is. The thought of living forever is mind blowing and scary. It's hard to deal with but when you have amazing people there to help you, it's not as hard."

Quinn grabs her suitcase, "I guess we will see how I so."

* * *

They were almost to mystic falls when Quinn starts to feel faint

"I feel weak. It is starting to get hard to breath."

Rachel looks at Damon, "Pull over at this exit."

Damon pulls into an almost deserted parking lot and parks.

Rachel opens her door, "I will be right back, Quinn. Just hold on."

Rachel walks into the girls' bathroom and finds a woman fixing her make up.

She smiles, "You look like you need to take a walk. Why don't you come with me?"

The lady nods, "I will go with you."

They walk out to the SUV and she compels the woman to get in.

Rachel looks her in the eye, "You aren't going to be scared. You won't scream. Now hold out your wrist."

The lady does and Rachel bites her wrist and Quinn gasps.

Rachel looks at Quinn, "Drink."

Quinn frowns, "I cant."

Rachel puts the lady's wrist closer to Quinn, "You have to or you will die."

Quinn wanted to protest, but the smell of the blood was too strong she takes the woman's arm and drinks. She never thought she would enjoy human blood so much. Rachel pulls her away.

"That's enough."

Rachel bites her wrist and has the woman drink from it.

"You will remember nothing."

She opens the door and they drive away towards Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus was sitting in the Salvatore library looking through all of the books. He had to figure out how to fix this. He hadn't meant to make hell on Earth. At least not this time. He didn't know what it was about Rachel that made him feel a bit crazy. When he saw her lying on the ground he had fallen off the deep end. He hadn't been thinking and now he had to fix it.

Rebecca walks in, "Klaus, you need to get some sleep."

Klaus frowns, "We have to figure this out. Rachel has already lost her friend because of this."

Rebecca shakes her head, "We don't know if it is one of the veil vampires that did it. If we are going to fight this and win we all need our sleep and strength."

Klaus grimaces, "I need to fix this. Did you see Rachel? Everything that has happened since she got here has been my fault."

Rebecca smirks, "Do you actually feel bad? I don't think I have ever seen that."

Klaus glares at her, "Shut up, Rebecca."

She just smiles and walks away.

Klaus goes back to reading the book he was holding

* * *

An hour later he walks into the living room and sees everyone scattered around. Why were they all here? Caroline looks up at him.

"Finally the recluse has appeared."

He rolls his eyes, "What are all of you doing here?"

Tyler frowns, "The same thing you are, only a little less obsessive."

Klaus glares at him, "You weren't the one that caused this."

Elena raises an eyebrow, "Since when do you care what harm you do?"

Jeremy sighs, "You have put our lives through hell for over a year. Why is this one different?"

Caroline frowns, "Maybe it would be better if we didn't question his motives."

Klaus sits in a chair, "Look, I realize I have caused you and all your friends a lot of trouble, but this time even I know I have gone too far."

Kurt shrugs, "At least this time you were semi trying to help."

Everyone looks at Kurt and he smiles, "It's true. Don't say that all of you weren't a little tempted to do the same."

They all murmur in agreement.

Klaus smirks, "So has anyone heard from them yet? About Quinn?"

Blaine shakes his head, "Not yet. This all just sucks. Quinn was such a sweet girl. She had her problems and could be a little mean from time to time, but for the most part she was great."

Kurt nods.

* * *

The next morning they wake up in scattered over the living room. Klaus gets up and walks towards the kitchen to make coffee.

Finn walks in behind him, "I'm surprised you are still here.

Klaus frowns, "Me too. But this seems to be the headquarters for research."

Finn shrugs, "Yeah but figured you would be too busy finding hybrids to do your evil bidding."

Klaus smirks, "You better be careful, mate. I still have no problem killing you."

Rebecca walks in and shakes her head, "First off, that is my boyfriend and second if Rachel loses another friend she will go crazy. I don't want that. You guys don't want that. You saw how she was when Santana called about Quinn."

Finn kisses her cheek, "Don't worry. This is just friendly banter."

Klaus nods, "Yeah I could never kill this wonderful guy."

* * *

"We have a problem."

Rachel looks at Damon, "What kind of problem?"

Damon frowns, "Well, It is day time. Quinn is a vampire. We don't have a daylight ring for her."

Rachel takes off her ring, "She can have mine."

Damon shakes his head, "Then we would have the same problem with you."

Quinn looks between the two, "What are you talking about?"

Rachel smiles, "Vampires can't go out in the sun unless they have a daylight ring. And Damon ever since Bonnie brought me back to life I don't have the same adversity to sunlight that I used to have."

Quinn's eyes widen, "Brought you back to life?"

Rachel hands her the ring, "We have a lot to explain when we get inside. We are here by the way."

* * *

Kurt opens the curtains in the living room and hears moans behind him. He laughs and sees a car pull up.

"They are here."

Blaine frowns, "Hopefully they found the person who killed her."

Klaus stands up, "I'm sure they did. Rachel wouldn't leave otherwise."

Kurt gasps, "Quinn is getting out of the car."

They all look over at him, shocked.

Finn frowns, "You don't think she is a…"

The door opens and the four of them walk in. Klaus looks up and sees the blonde girl with them. He had seen her a couple times before but never paid attention to how beautiful she was. She turned to look at him and their eyes locked. She smiled slightly. He didn't hear a word anyone around him said because he was so lost in her green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sits down and looks around. The guy Rachel introduce as Klaus was still looking at her. She blushed slightly. Something about him was so attractive.

Rachel sits next to her and smiles, nervously, "So first let me say that I know how hard this is and how crazy it will sound. I have been there. Second if you have any questions just ask."

Quinn nods, "I have a lot of questions. First, who changed you?"

Klaus cringes, "That would be me."

Quinn frowns at him, "Why?"

Klaus shrugs, sheepishly, "I'm what you consider the villain of her story. It was stupid and selfish, but that is how I spent most of my life."

They all stare at him surprised except Quinn who just nods.

"Second question, who changed Finn and what is Finn again?"

Klaus laughs nervously, "Once again that would be me with the help of Rachel. He was a werewolf and I turned him into a hybrid."

Quinn glances at Rachel, who shrugs, "If you had seen the pain that Finn had to go through to turn, you would have done the same. He had to break every bone in his body. I was new to the whole supernatural thing, still human."

Quinn nods again, "Ok. Next, how are Kurt and Blaine involved in this?"

Blaine sighs, "I am 1 of the 5. Meaning that I am a vampire hunter, but I haven't activated it yet so I am still technically a human."

Kurt smiles, "I am just here for the ride."

Quinn slightly smiles, "Ok. Finally, what happened to Puck?"

Rachel closes her eyes, "It was me. I had been shot with an arrow laced with werewolf venom, which is fatal to vampires. It made me hallucinate and confused. Puck was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There is no excuse. I killed Puck."

Kurt and Blaine gasp. Tears form in Quinn's eyes, but she holds them back and nods.

Rachel reaches out to grab her hand, but Quinn stands up, "I am so sorry, Quinn. I understand if you can't forgive me. I don't forgive me. It's all I can think about half the time. We have lost a lot."

Quinn frowns, "Why was I attacked?"

Damon steps in and explains everything that has happened. Quinn sighs.

She looks at Rachel, "It seems you are to be blamed for a lot of death."

Tears start falling down Rachel's face, "Yes, I am. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Quinn laughs, bitterly, "Does that even matter? You have caused nothing but havoc in everyone's lives. You are a killer. How is it you deserve to be alive?"

Rachel looks down, "I don't. I would do anything; give anything, to change what has happened. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rachel gets up and leaves the room. Damon glares at Quinn.

"She has been through a lot too. She has lost a lot. You didn't see her. She has been falling apart since the day Klaus turned her. We have been trying to hold the pieces together, but now you have ruined that. She is a good person. I'm not so sure about you right now. She made mistakes and she has paid heavily for them. You have no right to come in here and act like you know the full story. You don't."

He leaves the room. Quinn sits down again with her hand over mouth unable to control the tears anymore.

Elena sighs, "I know this is all hard for you, but Rachel has saved more than she has taken. She feels everything so deeply and she falls apart daily. Listen, I don't know you, but if you could have seen her when she heard you died, you would change your mind about everything you just said."

Quinn drops her hand, "I will go talk to her. I just… this is all too much to take in. I needed someone to blame."

She gets up and walks out to find Rachel.

* * *

Damon holds Rachel close as she sobs, "Shhhh, baby. It's all going to be ok. None of this is your fault. You can't control what other people do."

Rachel wipes away some of the tears, "If I had never come here then none of this would have happened."

Damon laughs, "You don't know that. Some things might be different but Mystic Falls is the center of tragedy. With or without you."

Rachel looks up into the eyes that she loved so much, "I could never survive without you. You are the only reason I get up in the mornings."

Damon touches her cheek and kisses her gently, "You have a visitor. I will let you two talk."

Quinn walks in and sits next to Rachel as Damon leaves.

She grabs Rachel's hand, "I am sorry. This isn't all your fault. I think I have been blaming you for far too long. Its time I take some responsibility. I know that you would never hurt Puck on purpose"

Rachel smiles, sadly, "My only wish is to go back to that night and just ignore his calling my name. I feel like there is this hole inside me. It grows every day that I know he won't be here."

Quinn squeezes her hand, "I know. Sometimes life sucks and apparently so does whatever we are doing

Now,"

Rachel laughs, "You have no idea and it is going to get worse. And now we don't have a witch. I don't know what we are going to do."

Quinn smiles, "I know a witch."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel jumps up, "Who? How? What?"

Quinn laughs, "You will never believe who it is either."

Rachel looks at her expectantly, "Well don't keep me in suspense."

Quinn grins, "Santana."

Rachel laughs, "You're kidding me right?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Nope. She found out a couple months ago. We were messing around with this book she found at her grandmother's house and she read a spell and wind started blowing. Crazy thing is we were inside. Her grandma almost had a heart attack."

Rachel laughs, "Well call her up. I hate to ask any more of my friends to put their live in danger but these are dire times."

Quinn sighs, "She is going to be shocked to hear my voice."

Quinn takes out her phone and dials Santana's number while Rachel goes down to tell the others.

* * *

Rachel walks in the living room smiling.

Damon smirks, "That's a change from the usual look."

Rachel shrugs, "We have a witch."

They all look at her surprised. When she says nothing they all yell,

"Who?"

Quinn walks in and plops down, "She will be here in the morning. She was glad to hear my voice."

Rachel half smiles, "I bet. This is all going to get crazy, Quinn. I don't know how we are going to do this or even if we can win, but just know that once you are in to fight you can't get out."

Quinn smirks, "I am in to win this. Some bastard decided that I was meal time and the other decided to kill me. They are going to regret the day they ever met Quinn Fabray."

Finn laughs, "Hell yeah they are!"

Kurt shakes his head, "They obviously didn't know who they were messing with in the first place. You are Quinn Fabray! Head cheerleader. Most popular girl in school. Doesn't take shit from anyone."

Rachel gives her a sideways glance, "All I have to say, I can't wait to see the havoc you can cause now that you are a vampire. Talk about scary."

Rebecca frowns, "I thought I was scary. Anyways you never did tell us who the witch was."

Both Rachel and Quinn say, "Santana."

Blaine drops the cup he was holding, "You're joking."

Rachel laughs, "That's what I said."

* * *

After an hour of catching up and planning everyone went home or to bed except Quinn and Klaus. Quinn sighs and sits down.

"Is everything alright? I know all this information was hard to take in at once."

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know what I am anymore. I don't know what is right. I mean, I was a mean girl and I have been getting better but the thought of feeding on human blood is just too much. I did to transition, but I… don't know."

Klaus sits next to her, "Being a vampire is hard. None of us originals ever wanted this, but now, I don't know what we want. Everything in us is heightened. Half the time we can't help how we react because it is so amplified. I don't like being betrayed. I insist on someone's loyalty and when I feel they don't have any I get mad. Not normal mad but vampire mad. I have made mistakes. With my family. With everyone. Vampire's overreact."

Quinn tilts her head to the side, "So is that your excuse for killing? I'm a vampire I can't help it."

Klaus smiles, "No. I have made so many mistakes because I am a bastard."

Quinn laughs, "Yeah I know that feeling. But I blame everyone else for my problems instead of looking at myself."

Klaus shrugs, "Well, that is amplified now. I guess we both have self-control issues we need to work on."

Quinn smiles, "I guess we do. How about if you help me, I will help you."

Klaus holds out a hand, "Deal."

They shake.

* * *

Klaus stares at his ceiling and thinks about Quinn. There was something special about her. Something that made him want to save her. Something that made him want to become better. It sounded stupid but it was true. He thought that he had found Rachel irresistible but it was nothing like this. He had never felt so…connected to someone before. He wanted to get to know her better. He smiled to himself. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

Quinn frowns at the wall. How was she supposed to sleep when she had 2 things circling her mind? The first being she was a vampire who was in for the fight of her life and second was Klaus. She didn't know what it was about him that she found so intriguing but she wanted to know more. She knew he was supposed to be the "enemy" but all she could see is someone who was lonely and didn't know how to fix that. She could relate. She hears a commotion downstairs followed by yelling and slamming. She gets up and speeds downstairs. She sees Rachel throw someone against the wall and Damon stake someone in the chest. Stefan was just running out as well. Someone grabs Quinn from behind and she screams. As all three of them turn to look at her a needle goes into her throat and she slowly starts to pass out. The last thing she sees is Rachel, Damon and Stefan collapse and then the whole world goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca runs into Klaus' room, panicked, "Something has happened at the Salvatore. It looks like there was a struggle and no one is home."

Klaus frowns as he puts his shirt on, "We have to get over there. Isn't the witch supposed to show up today?"

Rebecca nods, "She should be able to help."

They get in the car and start driving.

Klaus turns a corner, "Where is Finn?"

Rebecca stares at the cars ahead of them, "He is warning the others. Everything we have been waiting for is happening. I thought I would feel more prepared."

Klaus grabs his sister's hand, "We will beat this, Rebecca. I promise."

A tear slips down Rebecca's face, "I hope so. I hope they are all alive."

Klaus squeezes her fingers, "They are. They have to be."

* * *

They all sit in the living room waiting for Santana to arrive, knowing every second counted. Elena paces the room waiting for the knock. Finally they hear someone pull up and run to the door. Santana stares at them all like they are crazy.

"I didn't realize there would be a party."

Finn frowns, "There was an attack last night. Rachel, Quinn, Damon and Stefan are all missing. We were hoping you could help locate them."

Santana rolls her eyes, "How did anyone get by before me? I just need personal belongings from all 4 of them."

Santana sets up candles and sets out a bowl of water. Klaus hands her a map of Mystic falls and she lays it out in the middle of the circle.

"Ok. I need all of you to concentrate on them. Think of their faces, their smell, everything." She starts to speak a different language and the flames rise up higher. As they all visualize their friends a spot on the map appears.

Santana smiles, "Well that wasn't too hard. Anybody have a plan?"

* * *

Quinn struggles against the ropes that were burning her skin. She can hear Rachel scream as they torture her. Tears start to fall down her face.

Stefan whispers, "Just stay calm."

Quinn laughs, bitterly, "How am I supposed to stay calm? They are torturing Damon and Rachel. We are next."

Stefan opens his mouth and then closes it when they hear footsteps. They both look up watch as one of the original vampire hunters descends the stairs. He heads for Quinn and grabs her. She screams.

Stefan yells, "Let her go! She doesn't know anything."

The hunter just smiles, "We will see. Your friends are stronger than I gave them credit for."

He yanks her up the stairs and she sees Rachel passed out and bleeding. She looks away only to see Damon in the same position only he was staring sadly at Rachel. Quinn whimpers and tries to struggle.

The hunter a wooden stake close to her heart, "I wouldn't do that."

Rachel slowly looks up and squeaks, "Leave her alone. She doesn't have the answers you seek."

He ties Quinn up and laughs, "But you do and you will answer or she dies."

Rachel cries, "No! You can't do this. I don't know anything either. We had the answer but now everything is messed up."

He puts the sharp end of the stake on Quinn's neck and slowly cuts across. Quinn screams and cries.

Rachel screams, "I don't know how to close the veil. We had a solution but Bonnie messed up by killing herself. Please. We will help you close it just let us figure out how."

The hunter shakes his head, "not the right answer."

He takes the stake and stabs Quinn in the stomach and she gasps.

Rachel sobs, "Kill me. I don't know if it will work but I am one of the reasons it was able to open. Just kill me. Leave her alone. Kill me."

Quinn shakes her head and whispers, "No. you can't sacrifice yourself."

Rachel cries harder, "It is the only way to save you."

Damon growls, "You don't know that. It might not work. If it doesn't then we are all dead."

Rachel closes her eyes, "If it does you all will be spared."

Quinn yells, "We can't take that chance! If you are wrong then you have died for nothing and none of us are closer to the answer."

The hunter raises his hands, "Enough! If it doesn't work I will work out a deal so we can all work together to drop the veil again."

Damon shakes his head, "You can't kill her."

Rachel sobs, "It might be the only way, Damon. We have to get rid of all of this."

Before Damon can respond the door is thrown open. Santana smiles and holds out her hands. The hunter falls down in pain, screaming.

Santana walks over, "I suggest you leave my friends alone."

Klaus, Rebecca, Finn and Elena walk in.

Elena runs over to Rachel and starts to untie her, "You are crazy. You need to stop this suicidal thought process and work on staying alive."

Rachel falls into Finn's arms, "Sorry. But we don't know what will solve this and maybe that is the only way."

Klaus winces through the pain as he unties Quinn, "We will cross that bridge when we have no more options. Until then you need to stay alive and help us."

Quinn holds onto Klaus and nods, "Maybe you are alive for a reason, Rachel. Maybe your time just isn't up yet."

Elena unties Damon and he slowly stands up, "Listen to Blondie over there. Now let's get Stefan and get the hell out of here."

They run down to the basement and free him.

* * *

Quinn finishes her blood and finally relaxes. She watches as Damon pulls Rachel onto his lap and kisses her. She smiles slightly. She wanted that. Someone to love her more than anything else. She shakes her head. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Damon pulls away from the kiss, "Don't you ever do anything like that again."

Santana laughs, "Yeah it is no longer the Rachel Berry show. Stop being so selfish."

Quinn sighs, "Santana, stop."

Rachel chuckles, "No she is right. I need to start being a team player. And as a team I say let's kick some supernatural ass!"

They all laugh, but on the inside they are all terrified at what else will come.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they all hang out at the Grill while Rachel works.

Quinn frowns, "Why does she have to work? We have more pressing matters."

Damon shrugs, "She insists that we live as normal as we can."

Santana scoffs, "This is ridiculous. I didn't come here to sit around."

Rachel walks to the bar, "Well then don't. They want me to sing. I already talked to Finn, Kurt and Blaine. I figured you two could join in."

Quinn smiles, "Sure why not?"  
Santana rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Let's do it."

Rachel walks on stage, "Alright everybody. I have a message I would like to get out and some of my friends want to join. Hope you enjoy."

**_Rachel_****: You can't stop an avalanche,**

**As it races down the hill,**

**You can try to stop the seasons **

**But you know you never will**

**And you can try to stop my dancin' feet**

**But I just cannot stand still**

**'Cause the world keeps spinnin'**

**Round and round**

**And my heart's keeping time**

**To the speed of sound**

**I was lost 'til I heard the drums**

**And I found my way**

**'Cause you can't stop the beat...**

**Five, six, seven, eight!**

**_Rachel and Finn_****: Ever since this old world began **

**A woman found out if she shook it **

**She could shake up a man **

**And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**The best that I can today **

**'Cause you can't stop**

**The motion of the ocean**

**Or the sun in the sky**

**You can wonder if you wanna**

**But I never ask why**

**If you try to hold me down**

**I'm gonna spit in your eye and say**

**That you can't stop the beat!**

**_Kurt_****: You can't stop a river **

**As it rushes to the sea**

**_Blaine_****: You can try to stop the hands of time**

**But ya' know it just can't be**

**_Kurt_****: And if they try to stop us, Blaine**

**_Kurt and Blaine_****: I'll call the N-double-A-C-P**

**_Kurt_****: 'Cause the world keeps spinning**

**'Round and 'round **

**And my heart's keeping time**

**To the speed of sound **

**I was lost 'til I heard the drums**

**_Kurt and Blaine_****: Then I found my way!**

**_Kurt_****: 'Cause you can't stop the beat**

**_Kurt with Blaine_****: Ever since we first saw the light**

**A man and woman liked to shake it**

**On a Saturday night**

**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it**

**With all of my might today**

**_Kurt_****: 'Cause you can't stop**

**_Kurt with Blaine_****: The motion of the ocean**

**Or the rain from above**

**You can try to stop the paradise**

**We're dreamin' of**

**But you cannot stop the rhythm**

**Of two hearts in love to stay**

**'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

**_New Directions_****: Badababa ba ba...**

**_Quinn_****: You can't stop today (No!)**

**As it comes speeding down the track (Ooo ooo ooo)**

**(Child ya'!) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (He's gone!)**

**And it's never coming back (Don't look back!)**

**Cause tomorrow is a brand new day (Tomorrow, brand new day)**

**And it don't know white from black (Yeah!)**

**_Santana_****: 'Cause the world **

**Keeps spinning**

**'Round and 'round**

**And my heart's **

**keeping time**

**To the speed of sound**

**I was lost **

**'Til I heard the drums**

**Then I found my way**

**'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

**_Finn Kurt and Blaine_****: Oh.. (oh, oh!)**

**Oh.. (oh, oh, oh!)**

**_Rachel with New Directions_****: Ever since we first saw the sun **

**A man and woman liked to shake it**

**When the day is done **

**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it**

**And have some fun today **

**'Cause you can't stop**

**The motion of the ocean**

**Or the rain from above**

**You can try to stop the paradise**

**We're dreaming of **

**But you cannot stop the rhythm**

**Of two hearts in love to stay **

**_Quinn_****: You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat)**

**_Quinn, Rachel, and Santana_****: You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat)**

**You can't stop the beat! **

**_New Directions_****: Badababa ba ba..**

* * *

The Grill erupts with applause as the group on stage laughs and hugs each other. Quinn hops off the stage and almost runs into Klaus.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Klaus smiles, "No problem. It was my fault, love. You are an excellent singer."

Quinn grins, "Thank you. I'm glad Rachel invited me to sing. I didn't think I would miss that part of my life so much."

Klaus nods, "Sometimes it's easy to forget being human when everything else around you is in chaos."

Before Quinn can respond the doors to the Grill are thrown open. A group of people walk in. Santana walks up behind them.

"Witches. And not the good kind."

All the vampires in the room go down holding their heads. The witches walk in further.

Esther steps out in front of them, "Humans are not safe here. You are surrounded by vampires. People you thought were your friends really want to kill you."

The patrons all scream, trying to find a way out.

Quinn looks around holding her head. She sees the rest of her vampire friends on the floor screaming in pain. She looks up at Santana who looks panicked.

Santana leans down, "I don't know what to do. Their power is way too strong."

Bonnie walks through the door and closes her eyes. The pain in Quinn's head stops and she stands up. Elena gasps.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie walks over to Santana, "I know a spell that can make them weaker, but I need your help."

Santana nods, "Just tell me what I need to do."

Bonnie magically starts a small fire on the stage and they both channel its energy. They start to murmur a spell. As the flames shoot up they start yelling louder and louder. The witches in the middle of the room scream. Bonnie starts to scream and Santana holds tighter to her hand. Santana feels a strange electricity run through her. Her head falls back as she realizes what is happening. The witches fall to the ground including Bonnie. Santana falls to her knees and gasps.

Quinn runs over to her, "What is going on?"

Klaus catches Santana before she falls to the ground, "She just took all their powers and absorbed them."

Quinn frowns, "You mean she…"

Klaus nods, "She is now the ultimate witch."

Quinn looks over to Rachel who was frowning. Rachel gets up slowly. Quinn watches as some guy walks up to her and stakes her in the back. Quinn screams.

"Rachel!"

She gets up and speeds over. She snaps the guy's neck and looks down at Rachel not knowing if she was dead or alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn pulls the stake out of Rachel's back and rolls her over.

Rachel groans, "I am real tired of people staking me."

Quinn laughs, relieved, "I don't think I have ever been more scared."

Klaus smiles, "You really do have a flair for the dramatic, Rach."

Rachel takes the hand he offers, "Not like I asked for this."

Damon grabs her and hugs her closely, "I am going to lock you up somewhere."

Rachel laughs and looks down at the guy Quinn had killed. Her laughter stops. She looks up at Quinn with concern.

Quinn frowns, confused, "What?"

Rachel shrugs, "Well, that is Connor the vampire hunter. When a vampire kills a vampire hunter they are cursed, but he was already killed by Katherine. Will she still be cursed if she killed a dead guy?"

They all shrug. Quinn looks toward Santana, who was just staring into space. She walks over and touches her shoulder. Santana jumps.

Quinn steps back, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Santana's eyes dart back and forth, "I can hear their voices. They are everywhere."

Rachel frowns, "Great. All my friends are going to go crazy. There has to be a way to fix this."

* * *

Klaus helps clean up the Grill. Rachel walks over to him and tilts her head in a way that once would have melted his heart. Now it had no effect. He wondered when that had happened. Then he thought of Quinn. Her perfectly fair skin, her shiny blonde hair. Those amazing green eyes. The way her voice changed with each of her different moods…

"Um, Klaus, have you been listening?"

Klaus snapped out of his reverie, "Sorry, what?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "You got it bad, don't you?"

Klaus feigns a look of disbelief, "What? I don't know what you are talking about."

Rachel smiles, "Whatever. I was saying that I have never seen you clean up a mess. Especially one that you didn't even make."

Klaus smirks, "Don't read too much into it sweetheart."

Rachel shakes her head, "You can fake it all you want, but I see right through your tough exterior."

Before he could reply someone shoots him with a dart. The whole world started to go black. Before he lost all consciousness he hears Rachel scream out his name.

* * *

Rachel runs into the Salvatore house, panicked. Damon walks over to her, concerned.

"Are you ok?"

Rachel shakes her head, "We have a problem."

Elena rolls her eyes, "Make that three."

Stefan frowns, "Santana is freaking out over the voices in her head and Quinn is starting to hallucinate. She stabbed me once and Damon twice."

Rachel's eyes widen, "Well someone took Klaus. I tried to stop them but they snapped my neck."

Rebecca stands up, "We have to help him."

Finn puts his hands up, "What about Quinn? She is locked in her room."

Jeremy sighs, "Then there is Santana. She has dozens of witches in her head. I'm pretty sure one of them is Bonnie."

Rachel growls, "Ok, we are going to have to split this into three groups. Kurt, Blaine, and I will take Quinn. Finn, Elena, Tyler, and Caroline will take Santana. Damon, Rebecca, Stefan and Jeremy will take Klaus."

They all agree.

* * *

Quinn paces her room as Connor tries to convince her that she is a monster. She puts her hand to her ears trying not to hear, but she heard them in her head.

Puck stands in front of her, "Quinn, you need to listen. This thing that you have become isn't you. Think of our daughter. If she knew, she would be so disappointed."

Quinn sits in a chair and cries, "I don't want her to be upset."

Puck puts a hand on her shoulder, "I know. The only way to make her happy is if you die the way you were supposed to."

Quinn nods. She heads to the door but before she could open it, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt burst in.

"Sit down Quinn."

She listens to Rachel and sits on the edge of the bed. Blaine and Kurt sit beside her and smile taking her hands.

Blaine turns slightly, "Quinn we are going to figure out how to fix this."

Kurt nods in agreement, "You just need to remember what a good, caring, loving person you are. Don't listen to what anybody else says."

Rachel crouches in front of her, "If you weren't then you would be dead. There is a reason you are alive. You even helped Klaus become a better person. No one ever thought that was possible."

Quinn blinks through her tears, "But Beth."

Rachel smiles caringly, "Beth will love you no matter what."

Quinn frowns, "How do you know?"

Kurt squeezes her hand, "Because you are her mother."

Quinn looks up at them, "You are right. I won't listen."

Rachel sighs happily, "Ok now we just have to figure out how to get rid of this curse. Luckily I brought up all of these books."

Quinn looks around frantically, "No, I need to get out of here. Stop it."

Rachel frowns, "Plan B. Sorry Quinn." She snaps her neck.

* * *

Finn, Tyler, Elena and Caroline walk up to Santana's room and knock. Santana screams.

Finn walks in, "Santana its Finn. I'm here to help."

Santana hugs Finn, "Please make it stop. I can't take it anymore."

He had never seen her like this before. She was always so tough.

Elena touches her arm, "Don't worry. We are going to figure out how to dim the voices and keep the power."

Santana frowns, "I just want it all to go away. I want it to stop. This is not what I signed up for."

Caroline takes her hand and lead her to a chair, "Sit down and relax we will fix this. I promise."

They bring in the grimoires that Bonnie had left behind.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, and Rebecca all sit in the living room trying to figure out a way to find Klaus without a locater spell.

Damon groans, "This is impossible. Do we really need to save Klaus?"

Rebecca hits him in the arm, "That is my brother and if you haven't noticed he has been a little helpful rather than destructive."

Stefan nods, "I hate to admit it but we need him."

Jeremy sighs, "We still need to figure out how to save him. He could be anywhere with anyone."

They all frown. Damon gets up and pours himself a drink.

"Maybe we should go to the scene of the crime."

Jeremy smirks, "Great now we are CSIs."

They all get up and head towards the Grill.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to write more, more often. Enjoy :)**

Rachel groans. They had been searching for an hour and still nothing. Quinn was getting worse and it was getting harder to keep her from doing something crazy.

Blaine jumps up, "I found something."

Rachel and Kurt run over and look over his shoulder. Rachel gasps.

"You have to kill a vampire and activate your hunter's mark."

Kurt frowns, "I wonder where we can find one."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Ha ha very funny. You know what this means Blaine?"

Blaine nods, "We have to find a vampire."

Rachel smiles, sadly, "You may also get the urge to kill the rest of us."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand, "We will take it one step at a time."

Quinn yells, "Go away! I don't want you here!"

Rachel walks over to her, "We better do this fast."

She grabs Quinn's arm and they head out.

* * *

Finn, Tyler, Caroline and Elena sit on Santana's floor while Santana lies on her bed freaking out. Caroline throws her head back on frustration.

"They really need to put a table of contents in here or at least an index."

Tyler laughs, "That would make our lives way too easy, wouldn't it?"

Santana sits up, "Shut up!"

Finn frowns, "We need to find something now."

Elena smiles, "I found it. We need to go back to the Mystic Grill and get her to say this spell. It will cast out the spirits, but she will keep the power. Luckily, since the veil has dropped they will actually find peace."

Caroline jumps up, "Perfect. Let's do it."

Finn grabs Santana and they head out.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Rebecca search the Grill only to find nothing that would lead them to Klaus.

Rebecca throws a broken chair, "This is hopeless without a witch."

Damon frowns, "There has to be a way. We have come to rely on witches way too much if we can't even find one hybrid on our own."

Stefan shrugs, "It is just going to take a little longer than usual."

The door opens and Kurt, Blaine and Rachel, who was dragging Quinn, walk in.

Kurt point at them, "Look there are three vampires now."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Could you stop doing that. We need vampires that we can actually kill."

Blaine frowns, "Then why did we come here?"

Rachel laughed, "It's a vampire hang out."

Kurt slaps her arm, "Now you are doing it."

Quinn screams, "Just get away from me."

Damon walks over, "What is going on?"

Rachel sighs, "In order to get Quinn to stop hallucinating Blaine has to activate his hunter's mark."

Rebecca growls, "of course. Can't anything be easy?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No."

Damon smirks, "So what now?"

Finn, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, and Santana walk in. Rachel frowns, confused.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Finn sighs, "The only way to get rid of the spirits that are inside Santana is to come to the place where she first got them and do a spell."

They lead Santana to the middle of the room and tell her to read the spell. Santana starts to mumble in a different language. The lights in the room start to flicker and Santana's head falls back. Spirits start to fly out of her and she falls to the ground. She gasps for air. The group of people surrounds her and looks on with concern. Santana slowly looks up.

She grimaces, "What are you all looking at?"

Rachel sighs, "She is back."

Damon steps forward, "Well this will definitely make things easier. We need your help finding Klaus."

Santana smirks, "You guys were so lost without me."

Quinn starts to cry, "You have to let me go. I have to die. I am a monster."

Rachel holds onto Quinn tighter, "Quinn! Look at me. You are not a monster. You are a beautiful, amazing person."

Quinn starts to struggle, trying to get away from Rachel's grasp.

"Please let me go. You don't understand."

Rachel shakes her head, "We need to hurry! I don't know how much longer Quinn is going to last."

Quinn throws Rachel across the floor and takes off only to be stopped by Klaus. Everyone gasps.

"Quinn. Look at me. Just look at me."

Quinn stares into his eyes, "I'm a monster."

Klaus smiles sadly, "No you aren't, Quinn. You are beautiful. You need to take a step back for a second and breath. They are trying to manipulate you. Make you believe something that isn't real."

Quinn shutters, "I see him everywhere. He has been holding me hostage."

Klaus touches her face, "That's not really him, love. It is just your mind playing tricks on you. He isn't here."

Quinn collapses into his arms, "I keep seeing Puck. He tells me Beth would want me to die."

Klaus frowns, "If Beth loves you she would understand."

Quinn cries harder, "She barely knows me."

Klaus holds her tighter, "It's all going to be ok. I will take care of it, sweetheart."

He looks over to where Rachel is standing, "There is a vampire just outside."

Rachel nods and grabs Blaine's hand. They run outsides and the rest wait.

Quinn looks around, "He is gone. I feel… normal again."


	9. Chapter 9

*_flashback*_

_Klaus woke up to a man standing over him. He looks around, trying to get his bearings._

_The man slaps him, "Hey! Remember me? Remember how you tortured me?"_

_Klaus smirks, "You have to be more specific, mate. I tortured a lot of losers like you."_

_He stabs him in the chest with a stake, "Maybe you remember your little experiment. I was a werewolf when you found me. Then I was dead."_

_Klaus frowns, "Ray. My first failed hybrid."_

_Ray pours a vervain filled bucket over his head, "Good. Now look at me. I have waited for this moment for a long time."_

_Klaus winces, but makes no noise. He had to get out of there. He yanked on the rope and pulls it apart. He jumps up and Ray stumbles backwards, confused._

_Klaus slowly walks towards him, "Amateur. Everyone knows to use vervain on the ropes or at least something stronger. Now I have to get going."_

_He thrusts his hand into Ray's chest, "You won't be needing this anymore."_

_He yanks out the heart and drops it to the ground. He speeds out and towards the Grill. He notices a shadow lurking around the building and had to resist killing it. He knew that Quinn would need a hunter's help. _

* * *

Klaus finishes the story with, "And here I am."

Damon, who was standing behind the bar pouring drinks, smiles, "Never thought I would say this to you, but I'm glad you are alive."

Quinn takes her drink and gulps it down, "So we survived round one with bumps and bruises. Now what?"

Rachel sits next to her and slowly sips her own drink, "We keep trying to figure out how to stop round two."

Santana rolls her eyes, "That's your plan? I have all this power and all you want to do is sit around and do the same thing that has gotten you nowhere. We need to take action."

Quinn frowns, "We can't take action against something we don't know."

Klaus shrugs, "Maybe we should. Until we have the answers to how to get the veil back. We can't sit around."

Stefan leans forward, "So what are you saying we do?"

Klaus takes a drink, "I say we split up and stop any danger that we find."

Rachel shakes her head, "And how is that going to solve our problem?"

Quinn smiles, "In our down time we will do research."

Damon smirks, "Why don't we go home and sleep for tonight and plan our strategy tomorrow."

* * *

Quinn stays back waiting for Klaus. She pretends to straighten up the bar area. All she could think about was the danger that they were in. She had almost died and so had Klaus and they weren't even close to the finish line. After being turned into a vampire she had realized how short life really was and she didn't want to hide from it anymore. Especially with danger lurking just around the corner.

"You know you don't have to do that, love."

Quinn turns around, startled, "Do what?"

Klaus laughs, "Clean the bar. I don't think anyone will notice with the rest of the mess."

Quinn laughs, nervously, "Oh, right." She wipes her hands on her pants, "So I wanted to thank you for, uh, helping with that vampire."

Klaus smiles, "No problem, but I didn't really do much. Just noticed he was out there."

Quinn sits down, "Yeah, I guess. So I was just thinking that we are living in a crazy world and life is short… This is ridiculous. I like you."

Klaus laughs, "I like you, too. The first time that I saw you it was like nothing else mattered anymore. I just wish it had been under different circumstances."

Quinn grabs his hand, "Maybe we should accept the circumstances and just live."

Klaus grins and pulls her closer, "Are you sure about that?"

Quinn just smiles and pulls his face to hers. She kisses him tenderly. He deepens the kiss and pushes her against the bar. She pulls back to hop up onto the bar and pulls him with her. He kisses her more fervently and lays her back. She moans as he kisses her neck and touches her. She takes off his shirt and rubs her hands up and down his chest. He yanks off her shirt and they fall back onto the bar as the revel in the skin to skin contact.

* * *

Rachel opens the front door to the Boarding house and pours herself a drink. She walks back to the couch and sits on Damon's lap. He kisses her neck and they both sigh.

She leans back into him, "I don't know how much longer I can handle this. It is barely day one and we have already almost lost 3 people."

Damon grabs her hand, "We will survive this. Santana is more powerful than ever and Quinn now knows what she is up against. All of us, together and fighting, are going to win because we have more determination. And because I have you."

Rachel smiles, "I love you. I wouldn't know how to survive this without you."

Damon kisses her lips, "Let's go to bed. We are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Rachel nods, "I say we make the most of tonight."

Damon grins and stands up with her in his arms. She squeals as he races up the stairs and to his room where he lays her gently on his bed.

* * *

Santana sits in her room looking over the Grimoires. She had to find the solution. She missed Brittany and all the other losers she considered friends. She was glad that Quinn was alive, but she didn't want this life for herself. She wanted a normal life with the girl she loved. She yawned as all the words on the pages started to blur. She set the book aside and curled up under her blanket. She wished Britt was next to her, holding her. It was so hard to be so far away. Her last thoughts were of Lima as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus woke next to Quinn and smiled. He never thought that he would find someone as amazing as her. She was the most perfect creature he had ever met. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and watched as she slowly began to wake up. She stretched beside him like a cat. She smiled up at him and touched her hand to his cheek.

She rubbed at the stubble, "This was amazing and everything but this bar probably wasn't the best place to sleep."

Klaus laughs as he remembers where he was laying, "Anywhere with you is magical, love. But I suppose you are right. Why don't we head back to the boarding house?"

Quinn nods and slowly sits up, trying to find her clothes. She picks up her torn shirt and laughs, "Looks like I am going to have to walk around topless."

Klaus grins, "As much as I like that idea, I wouldn't want anyone else seeing you like this. I might have to kill them."

He goes to the back and finds a shirt with the Grill's logo on them. He hands her the shirt and continues to get dressed. She hops off the bar and pulls up her pants. She takes the hand that he offers and smiles as they walk hand in hand down the street.

She glances over at him, "Would you really kill people if they were ogling at me?"  
Klaus slowly considers his answer. He wanted to be honest with her but he didn't want to lose her either. He decided to just tell her straight, "I am known for my temper. I can be impatient and mean at times. I usually only care what I want. That is until I met you. You made me want to be a better person. I don't know why."

Quinn smiles, "I think we all find that one person that will always bring out the best of us, no matter what. You bring out the best in me, too. You could ask Rachel even. I wasn't the nicest person. All I cared about was popularity and being on top."

Klaus laughs, "That is a little hard to imagine. You seem so sweet."

Quinn shakes her head, "Like I said we all find that one person who makes us want to be a better version of ourselves. Rachel and Damon are the perfect example of that. They blend so well with each other. I have never seen her glow so much."

Klaus thinks about that. He hadn't known Rachel before but he did remember her before she fell in love with Damon. And he had seen Damon before he fell in love with Rachel. They had both looked so sad and so lost. Now when you look at them you could tell that nothing could stop the two of them. He realized that is how he knew they would win against this darkness. Because they had that true love on their side.

* * *

They arrived at the Boarding House to the sound of yelling. It sounded like Santana and Rachel. They walked in to see Damon holding Rachel back and Stefan holding Santana back. Both girls were struggling and yelling angrily.

Rachel screams, "You are impossible! We can't just go out there and perform a bunch of random spells and hope we don't cause more damage! People live here! People have homes here!"

Santana scoffs, "You don't think I know that? I know this is a town that has other people besides us! We don't have any other options! It doesn't matter what we do! There will be destruction if we just sit on our asses and do nothing!"  
Rachel shakes her head, "We will fight until we find the solution that is going to work. I will not let you destroy my home! There are other people here that are more important than you!"

Santana screams out with fury and lunges at her, but Stefan keeps his grip on her. She screams again and they all fall to the ground holding their heads.

Klaus steps forward, "Santana! Stop! You will kill them all!"

Santana take a deep breath and everyone slowly stands up. She walks over to Rachel and twists her hand. They all hear a snap and Rachel screams and falls to the ground. Santana does it again and Rachel's other leg snaps. She aims all her power at Rachel who screams. Blood was starting to come out of her nose and ears.

Damon grabs her and hugs her close, "Santana, stop this. You are killing her."

Rachel cries, "Santana, please."

Santana gasps and everything around them calms, "Oh my God! I am so sorry. It just consumed me for a second. Rachel, are you ok?"

Rachel tries to breathe through the pain, "What the hell were you trying to do? You almost killed me!"

Quinn walks over to Santana and puts her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Maybe you should lie down. I know you didn't mean to."

Santana nods and whispers as she backs away, "I am so sorry."

Klaus goes to the kitchen and grabs a blood bag for Rachel. He pours it into a mug and walks out and hands it to her. She smiles up at him and starts to drink. She sighs as she starts to heal from her injuries. Damon helps her up and walks her over to the couch.

Quinn sits next to her as Damon sits on the other side comforting her, "What was that all about?"  
Rachel looks up as if noticing Quinn for the first time, "Santana wants to some experimental spells. She doesn't know if they will work and she just isn't thinking."

Klaus shrugs, "Are you sure they are such a bad idea?"  
Rachel nods, "It's the type of magic that made Bonnie turn. It is what killed her. I know there is a way to do this without Santana dying in the process."

Quinn nods, "Ok we will find a better way." She puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "I know you were just trying to protect her."

Rachel smiles and nods, "I can't have any more people die because of me. Especially not my friends."

Damon shakes his head, "This isn't because of you. None of it."

Rachel frowns, "This is all because I am alive when I am supposes to be dead."

Quinn laughs, "Honey, we are all supposed to be dead."  
Rachel snaps around, "No. I don't mean that. I was staked. I was officially dead. There was no back. I am not supposed to be here."

Klaus touches her hand gently, "Yes you are. There is a reason that you are here. It is not your fault that you were brought back, but I believe that you were supposed to be and no one could have stopped it from happening."

Rachel looks into his eyes, "I hope you are right."


	11. Chapter 11

Santana sits on her bed trying to calm her mind. She thought about meditating, but knew she could never sit that still. She felt bad about hurting Rachel the way she had. She didn't know that her powers could get that out of control. She closed her eyes and watched as Rachel screams out in pain. She puts a hand to her mouth and tries to suppress a sob. She opens another grimoire to distract herself. She gasps when she sees a spell that might be helpful to them. She slams closed the book and races downstairs.

She runs into the room grinning, "I found something that can help us. A spell. It won't harm anyone and it might show us the way."

Rachel slowly turns around, "Will it hurt you?"

Santana shakes her head, "No. But I will need the blood of someone in this room. I would use mine but for some reason the spell forbids it."

Klaus frowns, "What spell is this?"

She laughs at herself, "Sorry. It's a spell to see the future. I know it is kind of side show-y but maybe I can see one of us putting the veil back up or witnessing the veil going back up."

Rachel nods and stands up. She holds out her arm, "Take some of mine. I know I will be there. I could never miss the veil going up again."

Santana smiles and starts to prepare for the spell. She has Rachel stand in the middle of the candles that she set up and starts to chant in a different language. She nods to Rachel who then slices her hand and lets the blood fall in the middle of the circle. They both fall to the floor. Everyone in the room gasps and run to the two girls on the floor.

Quinn touches Santana's cheek, "Was this supposed to happen? Did it work?"

* * *

Rachel and Santana look at each other as they try to figure out where they were. It appeared to be some dingy basement. Rachel frowned, "Um, where the hell are we?"

Santana shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe I-"

She stops when they hear the door at the top of the stares open and footsteps start to descend the stairs. They watch as Rachel is thrown to the ground. Rachel gasps as she watches herself be kicked in the ribs by…Jesse?

Santana steps forward, "Jesse? What are you doing?"  
Jesse doesn't respond and Rachel walks towards him to touch his arm only to watch her hand go through his arm. She turns to Santana, "He can't see us. This must be how we see the future. At least we know the spell worked."

Santana nods, "I guess we watch and see what happens?"

Rachel agrees. Jesse grabs Rachel and grabs the chains that were hanging on the ceiling. He had laced them with vervain and put vervain in the air vents. The good thing about being dead was that it no longer had an effect on him. He chained her up and then chained her legs. She moaned and looked up.

Rachel frowned, "Jesse? Why are you doing this?"  
He laughed, a little maniacally, "Do you know what it is like on the other side? Just sitting there by yourself. Unable to do anything or talk to anyone. It can drive you a little crazy and watching you…it made me want to hurt you. I wanted you to feel what I felt. After all it was your fault that I died in the first place."

He took a scarf out of his pocket and dipped it in the bucket of vervain laced water. He wrapped it around Rachel's mouth. She screamed as it burned her cheeks. He walked back up the stairs telling her that he would be back shortly. The present Rachel walks up to her future self and tries to touch her cheek. She sighs as she watches her hand go through.

She whispers quietly, "Don't worry. I'm sure the others will be here soon to rescue you."

Santana touches her back, "Maybe we should go back."

Rachel shakes her head, "No. I want to finish this. We have to know. There could be an answer somewhere in this."

Jesse walks back down the stairs with a tray full of sharp objects. He sets them down on a nearby table and chooses one that looked like a scalpel that doctors used. He dipped it in the vervain water and grinned. He sliced open her cheek and laughed with delight when he heard her muffled screams. He grabs something that looks a lot like a staple and used it to keep the cut open.

He smiles, "So you don't heal, my darling. I want you to suffer before I kill you."

He continues to cut her open and puts pins all over her. Future Rachel gasps with pain and feels herself slowly start to pass out. Jesse throws the bucket of vervain water in her face and she screams as her skin burns.

He grabs her chin roughly and shakes his head, "Now, now we can't have you passing out. That would be no fun at all."

She tries to look up at him, but is too weak from the blood loss. He sighs when he hears a car drive into his driveway, "Looks like it is time for the grand finale."

He unchains her, takes out her gag and drags her up the stairs by her hair. Present Rachel and Santana follow with tears in their eyes. Rachel felt strange crying over herself being tortured, but she couldn't help it. She knew this was going to happen to her. Jesse sits future Rachel down in a chair in front of a large window with curtain pulled over it. Santana looks down at Rachel's hand and gasps.

She looks at present Rachel, "Your ring."

Before Rachel could answer, Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Finn, Rebekah, Quinn and future Santana run in. They all gasp when they see the state that Rachel is in.

Damon steps forward, "Let her go!"

Jesse laughs, "You really think I would do that? Rachel will die and you are all in time to watch."

He pulls the curtain down and they all freeze as Rachel screams. Damon is the first to respond and speeds over only to be stopped by some invisible barrier. He looks around confused.

Future Santana yells, "There is magic here! He somehow put up a barrier that won't let anyone in. But how?"

Rachel screams as she burns. They all beat against the barrier until she went silent. Damon yells as he falls to his knees and cries, "Not again. No! She can't be dead!"

Suddenly they fall through the barrier and Jesse suddenly disappears. Santana gasps, "The veil. It has been closed. I can feel it. Rachel's death was the answer."

* * *

Rachel and Santana both sit up and gasp. Rachel starts to sob uncontrollably and Damon grabs her and hugs her close. Quinn looks over at Santana who sat with silent tears falling down her cheeks. She walks over and puts her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Klaus was the first one to speak, "What happened?"  
Santana looks up at him and then over to Rachel, "Rachel dies and the veil closes. Rachel has to die."

Nobody says anything as they all process that information.


	12. Chapter 12

Damon could feel the blood drain out of him. This couldn't be the answer. Rachel was everything to him. He couldn't lose her again. And this time there would be no coming back from it. She would be gone forever. He looked at her now. He saw the defeat in her eyes. He saw her actually considering sacrificing herself.

He shakes his head, "No." One word. And she broke down, "Rachel, you can't. We will figure something else out. No."

Rachel sobbed, "This is just going to get worse, Damon. The veil opened because I was brought back. There is no other way."

He grabs her shoulders, "I will not let you do this! You are everything to me! You can't!"

Quinn steps forward, wiping away the tears, "Honey, we are not sacrificing you. We will find a different way. Until then we can handle whatever is thrown our way."

Klaus nods in agreement, "If it weren't for you this group would be killing each other. You hold us together, love."

Rachel shakes her head, "It's the only way." She speeds out.

Damon was about to follow, but Stefan stops him, "Give her time. She will realize how crazy all of this is."

Santana rubs her forehead, "I know this is a tense situation, but that spell took a lot out of me. I feel a migraine. Do you mind if I head to bed?"

Elena nods sympathetically, "Get your rest. We will figure it out."

She heads up to her room and the rest of them sit down and sigh heavily.

* * *

Santana rubs her head as she lies down on her bed. She couldn't believe what she had seen. She would find another way. She had to. Those were her final thought as she fell asleep.

Santana wakes up in the forest, "What the hell? How did I get here?"  
She hears a noise behind her and quickly turns around. She watches as Rachel and Jesse step into the clearing. She gasps and tries to grab Rachel, but her hand goes right through. Of course. Then to her shock she sees herself walk through the trees.

Her other self tries to catch her breath, "You could have slowed your pace a little. We aren't all vampires."

Rachel laughs, "Sorry, San. We forgot. Now will you tell us why we had to come here?"  
Santana nods, "Ok so do you remember that vision we had of Jesse killing you?"

Jesse puts up his hands, "Whoa, wait a second. Why would I kill Rachel?"

Rachel frowns, "Uh…I was kind of wondering that myself."

Santana rolls her eyes, annoyed, "Would you two just shut up and listen?" They nod, "Good. Anyways, I had another vision. It was like an aftershock or whatever. I fell asleep and I saw us... well here. And I figured out that we planned it all. The kidnapping, the torture, and the death of Rachel."

Rachel's eyes widen, "That explains the wall, but when we watched it happen it really seemed like Jesse hated me."

Santana laughs, "Well he knew our past selves would be there because we told him. He had to make it seem real."

Jesse frowned, "But why?"

Santana smiled, "Because the others can't know or they will try to stop us." She looks over at Rachel, "I am afraid there is no way around your death, Rach. This is the only way. But I may be able to find a way to make it temporary without any ramifications."

Rachel shakes her head, "No it would be better if I stayed dead this time. Too much bad has happened with me dying and living again."

Jesse looks at the both of them like they are crazy, "I am not going to torture and kill Rachel. I know I can be a little self-centered at times, but I am not cruel."

Rachel gives him a dubious look, "You threw eggs at me. I think that would be considered cruel."  
Jesse rolls his eyes, "I smashed one egg on your head."

Rachel glares at him, "Yeah that makes you sound less cruel."

Jesse puts his hand through his hair, "Ok, ok I get it. But those were eggs. What you are talking about is me killing you. And torturing you. I think that is way worse than eggs."

Rachel considers, "I guess that is true, but you have to. Bonnie died, Quinn is a vampire, Santana is forced to be away from the girl she loves, and we are all constantly in danger from everyone who has died and wants revenge. This can't go on any longer. Pretty soon no one will be left, except Klaus. He is indestructible."

Santana shakes her head, "That would be lonely. But what about Damon? He won't survive your permanent death."

Rachel lets a tear fall down her cheek, "He will. He will just have to be watched for a little while."

Jesse sighs, "So when are we going to do this?"  
Santana shrugs, "We can do it now?"

Rachel considers then shakes her head, "No. Let me spend one more day with my loved ones. Let me say good bye without actually saying good bye."

They all agree and take off. The only one left was the present Santana. She didn't like what she had heard. There was no other option, but she wouldn't let Rachel die. She would just keep that little bit of information to herself.

* * *

Rachel walked slowly towards the Grill. She freezes when she sees Jesse walking right for her. She didn't know that this vision would be coming true so soon. She wasn't prepared. She hadn't said good bye. She hadn't kissed Damon and told him she loved him.

Jesse smiled and waved, "Rachel! I have been looking everywhere for you! I should have known you would be here."

She was about to take off when he hugged her. She was really confused and pulled back, "Um, what are you doing?"

Jesse laughs, "Hugging you. I figured you would be happy to see me since I died and all."

Rachel tilts her head, "Um, don't you blame me for that?"

Jesse raises a brow, "Why would I hate you? You didn't kill me. Klaus did. Speaking of, are you really sure it's a good idea that Quinn dates him?"  
Rachel shrugs, "She has made him a better man. And he is now on our side. We all make mistake."

Jesse rolls his eyes, "Well sorry if I see it as more than that when I am dead."  
Rachel looks at him apologetically, "Sorry. This world id complicated. Sometimes we are bad guys, sometimes we are good guys."

Santana runs up to them, "There you two are. We need to talk."

* * *

Damon was drinking his bourbon when he gets a phone call. He answers without looking at the screen.

Rachel laughs, "Damon! Come to the Grill. Bring everyone. We are going to have a fun day. Forget all this sadness for a little while. Santana, Finn, Kurt, Rebekah and Blaine are already here. Please hurry. I love you, baby."

She hangs up before he could answer so he does as she says. Stefan, Elena, Klaus, Quinn, Tyler, Caroline and him all rush down to the Grill to see what Rachel had planned. When they walked in, Rachel grins and runs onstage, "Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for a damn good show by yours truly."

The lights dim and Rachel is in the spotlight:

**I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, and something that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget  
I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here...  
I want to say I lived each day, until I died  
I know that I had something in, somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference, and this world will see  
I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here...  
I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone to happiness  
Left this world a little better just because...  
I was here...  
I was here...  
I lived, I loved  
I was here...  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here...**

By the end of the song everyone in the room was crying. Damon ran up on stage and kissed her deeply, "You are not going anywhere. You are here to stay."

She touches his cheek, "That doesn't change the meaning of the song."

He laughs and kisses her again.

Finn stands up, "Now, Rachel we have a song for you. So sit down and shut up."

Finn, Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine get onstage:

**Quinn:  
Guess this means you're sorry: you're standin' at my door  
Guess this means you take back all you said before  
Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
You said you'd never come back, but here you are again  
New Directions!:  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You've got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you  
Santana:  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
Finn & Santana:  
I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you  
New Directions!:  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You've got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you  
Kurt:  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
Kurt and Blaine:  
But I can't let you go, yeah  
New Directions!:  
Lalalalalala, lalalalala  
Lalalalalala, lalalalala...  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You've got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You've got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you**

Rachel was sitting next to Damon with tears streaming down her face and a big grin on her face. She ran up onstage and they all hugged her, "That was so beautiful guys."

Finn grins down at her, "We meant every word." He grabs her face and kisses her on the lips. He laughs at her shocked look, "For old times' sake."

Damon growls, "Don't do that again."

Santana laughs, "Oh don't be such a sour puss, Damon." She grabs Rachel's face and does the same. "There. Bet you enjoyed that."

Rachel falls over laughing, "Well I guess I had my lesbian experience." She starts singing, "I kissed a girl and I liked it." Everyone started laughing.

Elena yells, "Do another song!"

Rachel grins, "We should do one from Rocky Horror."

Santana jumps up, "How about Touch-a. I love that song. And we have the perfect number of people."

Rachel nods, "Ok. We have to pair up."

Kurt yells, "I call Blaine!"

Quinn grins, "I call Rachel!"

Rachel pumps her fist in the air, "Yes! That leaves Finn and Santana. That works. Since you two have…touched."

Klaus frowns, "So let me get this straight. Finn dated all three of you."

Rachel nods, "Yeah. He is such a man whore."

Finn fakes a hurt expression, "Hey."

Rebekah shakes her head, "Well now he is my man whore. Just get on with the song."

**Rachel:  
I was feeling done-in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before  
Quinn: "You mean she?"  
Kurt: "Uh-huh..."  
Santana:  
I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy sweating  
It only leads to trouble and bad fretting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
Finn and Blaine:  
More, more, more!  
Quinn:  
I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night  
Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Kurt:  
Then if anything shows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up and drop you down  
Finn and Blaine:  
Down, down, down!  
Rachel:  
And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction (Santana: Oh!)  
I want a friendly man (Quinn: Oh!)  
And I need action  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night  
Santana:  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Quinn:  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Rachel:  
Creature of the night  
Blaine:  
Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!  
Oh, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night  
Quinn: Creature of the night  
Kurt: Creature of the night  
Rachel: Creature of the night  
Finn: Creature of the night?  
Blaine: Creature of the night  
Everyone: Creature of the night, woo!**

Everyone in the audience started fanning themselves. Damon pretended to wipe sweat off his head, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Elena touches her forehead with the back of her hand and faked a southern accent, "It's so hot I feel faint."

Caroline laughs, "You definitely no how to get people turned on."

Tyler looked at her with shock, "Really?"

Rachel smiles at all of them, "How about one more song?" When everyone nods she bites her lip, "How about Time warp. Same movie less…risqué."

Santana nods, "And everyone in the audience can do the dance with us."

**Kurt: It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely  
Quinn: Not for very much longer  
Kurt: I've got to keep control  
Finn: I remember doin' the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me  
Finn & Quinn: And the void would be calling  
All: Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!  
Blaine: It's just a jump to the left  
All: And then a step to the right  
Blaine: Put your hands on your hips  
All: And bring your knees in tight  
And it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane  
Let's do the Time Warp again...  
Let's do the Time Warp again!  
Quinn: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions  
Well-secluded, oh I see all  
Kurt: With a bit of a mind flip  
Quinn: You're into the time slip  
Kurt: And nothing can ever be the same  
Quinn: You're spaced out on sensation, ow!  
Finn: Like you're under sedation  
All: Let's do the Time Warp again...  
Let's do the Time Warp again!  
Rachel: Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
Santana: He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
All: Let's do the Time Warp again...  
Let's do the Time Warp again!  
Blaine: It's just a jump to the left  
All: And then a step to the right  
Blaine: Put your hands on your hips  
All: And bring your knees in tight  
And it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane  
Let's do the Time Warp again...  
Let's do the Time Warp again!**

They laugh as they all fall to the ground. Rachel smiled. This was going to be the best day of her life and it was because she had such amazing people in her life. She just wished that it would last a little longer.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for all the songs. I just figured this would be how Rachel would want to spend the last day of her life. enjoy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost midnight and they all had been hanging out at the Grill and drinking. Rachel trips and almost falls back, but Damon catches her and spins her around to face him. She grins up at him and stands on her tip toes. He leans down and they kiss.

Klaus yells, "Get a room!" And everyone around them starts laughing.

Quinn walks over to Rachel, "We have one more song that we would like to sing for you. We want you to be a part of it, but just know that it is for you."

Rachel smiles and nods as they walk onstage.

**New Directions:  
Ah ah ah-ah-ah  
Ah ah ah-ah-ah  
Ah ah ah-ah-ah  
Ah ah ah-ah-ah  
Quinn:  
You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know  
I'll take your hand  
Finn:  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah)  
Quinn and Finn:  
No I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah)  
Finn and Quinn with New Directions:  
Keep holding on  
Quinn (with Finn):  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)  
Finn and Quinn with New Directions:  
Just stay strong  
Quinn (with Finn):  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)  
Finn and Quinn:  
There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
Finn and Quinn (with New Directions):  
So, (keep holding on)  
Finn and Quinn:  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Finn:  
So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Quinn and Finn:  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah)  
I'll fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah)  
Yeeah, yeeah!  
Finn and Quinn with New Directions:  
Keep holding on  
Quinn (with Finn):  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)  
Finn and Quinn with New Directions:  
Just stay strong  
Quinn (with Finn):  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)  
Finn and Quinn (with New Directions):  
There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)  
So, (keep holding on)  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Quinn and Finn with New Directions harmonizing:  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Quinn and Finn with New Directions:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah  
Quinn and Finn with New Directions:  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da...  
Finn and Quinn with New Directions:  
Keep holding on  
Quinn (with Finn):  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)  
Finn and Quinn with New Directions:  
Just stay strong  
Quinn (with Finn):  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)  
Finn and Quinn (with New Directions):  
There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)  
Finn and Quinn with New Directions:  
So, keep holding on  
Quinn and Finn:  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
New Directions:  
Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah)  
Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Quinn and Finn: Keep holding on)  
Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah)  
Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Rachel and Finn: Keep holding on)  
Finn and Quinn (with New Directions):  
There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)  
New Directions:  
So, keep holding on (Finn and Quinn: Keep holding on)  
Quinn and Finn:  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

They all stand on the stage hand in hand with Rachel in the middle. She looks over at Santana who had her hand over her mouth trying to suppress the sobs. They both knew what was about to happen and it was hard for either of them to have any hope.

* * *

The next morning Rachel and Santana talk in hushed whispers. They had been the first ones up and were getting ready to put their plan in motion.

Santana stands up, "Ready?"  
Rachel nods and starts yelling, "Why would you say something like that? I thought that you were my friend!"  
Santana laughs bitterly, "Your friend? Who would ever want to be friends with a loser like you! I was just playing nice so I didn't have to deal with the pathetic whining of everyone."

Quinn runs in ready to defuse the situation, "Santana! What is going on here?"

Santana throws her hands up, "See what I mean! Don't act all nice now, Quinn! Like you ever really cared about Rachel! You were the one that made her high school life a living hell!"

Rachel turns to Quinn, eyeing her suspiciously, "So was it all fake with you too? Pretending to be my friend. Pathetic."

Quinn growls angrily, "Excuse me! How could you even say that? I am your friend!"

The rest of the house slowly starts to come in, wondering what the yelling was about. Finn steps forward, "Now, girls. I know we are in a tense situation here but this is no way to-"

Rachel glares at him, "Oh shut up, Finn! You always act like you are so great! The high school jock that joined glee club. Changing the status quo or whatever! When we all know that you were ashamed to be there! You were even ashamed of me!"

Finn's eyes widen in shock, "How can you say that? I loved being in the glee club. I even loved you!"  
Santana scoffs, "Yeah like that means anything to you! You loved Quinn too, but you weren't afraid to dump her for someone…like Rachel." She says the last part with disgust.

Finn yells, "She cheated on me with Puck and then told me that I was the one that got her pregnant!"

Quinn hits his arm, "You were stupid enough to believe me!"

Rachel snarls, "Not like it mattered. He ended back with you again!"

Finn looks at her, "You cheated on me with Puck too!"

Rachel's jaw drops, "Barely! At least I told you the truth! And what I did isn't even close to what she did! She ended up pregnant for God's sake!"

Damon tries to interject, "This was all a lo-"

Quinn cuts him off, "Me! How could you say that? I was pregnant! And scared! I made a mistake! But who was there to tell Finn! Oh, right, it was you! You are the one that couldn't keep your stupid little mouth shut!"  
Rachel laughs without humor, "At least I knew what the right thing to do was!"

Quinn yells, "You were being selfish! You wanted him for yourself!"

Santana looks at Rachel with disgust, "You have always been selfish! Maybe we would be better off if you just died!"

Rachel gasps along with everyone else in the room. She slowly starts to back up and takes off towards the door. When she opens it she is stopped by Jesse. She screams, but he grabs her and takes off before anyone can react.

* * *

Damon yells, "NO! RACHEL!" He whirls to Santana, "This is all your fault! You shouldn't have said that!"

Santana sputters, "I-I didn't mean…It just slipped out. I was angry."

Quinn glared at her, "Then you should have kept your mouth shut!"

Finn covered his face, "What are we going to do? We can't let her die! This is how she dies!"

Klaus steps in the middle of the room and raises his voice, "You all need to shut up and start planning how to save Rachel. This was all of your faults. You shouldn't have been arguing when you knew what we were up against."

Stefan nods, "You all should have just calmed her down. You know how much stress she is under."

Elena shakes her head, "Enough! Let's stop throwing blame at each other!"

They all agree. Santana walks upstairs and prepares to stall as long as she can until the time was right. Last night she had found the loophole she needed to save Rachel and get the veil to close. Now she had to talk to some spirits.

* * *

Rachel walked with Jesse into the abandoned house they had found the day before. She takes and deep breath, "You know what you have to do?"  
He nods, "I do. I just don't know if I can."

Rachel touches his cheek, "You can because you have to. I know you have the hardest part in this, but we have no choice. You have to torture me and then you have to kill me."

Jesse sighs, "Ok, but I refuse to enjoy it."

She laughs and then sobers up, "I can't believe this is the end."

Jesse pulls her into a hug, "At least you know you will be remembered."

She smiles at that, "As the girl that saved the world by sacrificing her life."

Jesse takes her to the basement door, "Are you sure your past selves will be down there now?"  
Rachel nods, "We get here two minutes before you open the door. Remember to throw me down the stairs and kick me."  
Jesse closes his eyes, "I know what I have to do. Sorry for all the pain I am about to cause."

Rachel smiles, "I forgive you."

* * *

They arrive at the abandoned house that Santana had located 'magically.' Damon jumps out of the car before it stops and speeds inside hoping to get there before Jesse brings her out of the basement. But when he saw her sitting in the chair by the window he knew he was too late. He knew the wall would be up, but he ran for it anyway. He knew there was no way in as Jesse laughed, but he beat at it anyways. He looked into her eyes one last time and saw the look of sadness and relief pass over her face. Damn her! Damn her for looking ready to die! He fell to his knees and screamed her name as the sun burned her. He felt her loss tear through him. He felt everything around him falling apart. He didn't notice when Stefan and Elena helped him to the car. He didn't notice when her was home. He was blank. He would always be blank. He wanted to turn off everything, but he didn't. He couldn't. She would have been mad. So he suffered.

* * *

Rachel looked around. She didn't know where she was. She felt death, but she wasn't sure it had actually happened. She gasps when she sees Santana walking towards her. She starts walk forward, but stops. Santana couldn't see her.

Santana smiles, "Hi, Rachel."

Rachel's jaw drops, "You…you can see me? How?"  
Santana laughs, "You aren't dead, silly. I found a loophole."

Rachel frowns, "What loophole?"

Santana sighs, "I talked to the spirit of the witch who created the veil. She said she would help me close it if we convinced everyone that you were dead and wouldn't reveal yourself to anyone for 100 years. She is convinced you caused all this trouble and she wants it to settle down before you go back to Mystic Falls."

Rachel sighs heavily, "What about Damon?"  
Santana shakes her head, "He can't know. Not until then. Klaus and Stefan promised they would keep an eye on him, but he has to think you are dead."

Rachel looked down, "What would happen if we didn't listen?"

Santana shrugs, "I don't know exactly, but she made it sound pretty damn bad."

Rachel nods, "Fine. I will be alone for 100 years."

Santana shakes her head, "Don't be ridiculous. I will be with you. I know this spell that will make my aging slow down. I can be around for hundreds of years."

Rachel grins, "Where to?"

Santana takes her hand and leads her outside, "How about New York?"

Rachel's eyes widen as she stares at the empire state building, "My dream come true."

* * *

**100 years later**

Rachel and Santana drive into Mystic Falls with big smiles on their faces. Not much had changed, which was not surprising to them. Small towns seemed to stay the same no matter what century they were in. The only thing that would be different was the technology that was used.

Rachel turns into the driveway of the house they had rented, "We are finally here. Are you sure everyone is coming?"

Santana nods, "Quinn and Klaus said they would be arriving tomorrow morning. Finn and Rebekah late this evening. Caroline and Tyler tomorrow afternoon and Stefan and Damon will arrive shortly after them."

Rachel sighs, "It's too bad that Elena, Kurt, Blaine and Jeremy couldn't join us."

Santana pats her arm, "I know, but they were human."

Rachel smiles, "At least they had full lives. Nothing eventful has happened since we left."

Santana laughs, "Maybe we were the problem."

They get out of the car and walk into the already furnished house. They had planned everything ahead of time so they wouldn't have to worry about anything except the long awaited reunion with their friends. Rachel was worried that Damon would be upset with her or he would have fallen in love with someone else. She would understand, but she didn't know if she could handle it.

* * *

Quinn and Klaus arrived at the boarding house the next morning. Quinn looked up at it with tears in her eyes. It had been a very long time since she had been here and her last memory here hadn't been great. They had just lost Rachel and everyone had been so emotional. Damon had been inconsolable. He had lashed out at everyone around him and then locked himself in his room.

Klaus grabs her hand, "That was a long time ago."

Quinn smiles sadly at him, "I know but it is still hard to see this place."

Klaus nods, "It is." He pulls her forward, "Finn and Rebekah are inside."

They walk in and are greeted by excited hugs. They all talk about what they have been up to since the last time they saw each other and talking about old memories before everything fell silent.

Quinn sighs, "Why do you think Santana wanted to meet up here anyways?"

Klaus shrugs, "I don't know, but it is strange how she insisted it be this day exactly."

Finn nods, "It has been 100 years exactly."

Rebekah lets a tear roll down her face, "Maybe she wanted to do something in memory of Rachel and knew we all needed a while to come to terms."

Quinn shakes her head, "But 100 years? That seems like over the top. Especially since Elena, Jeremy, Kurt, and Blaine can't be here."

They all turn when the door opens and Caroline and Tyler walk in. They all get up and get reacquainted. About 20 minutes later Damon and Stefan walk in. Damon still looked like he had the last time they saw him. Beaten down and broken. Stefan just looked tired. Probably because he had to make sure Damon didn't hurt himself. At least that was what Quinn figured.

* * *

Santana sets up the table and makes sure they have enough blood in the fridge. Rachel had prepared the meal, but Santana had sent her out to get more bourbon. She had lied to her and said that the group would get her in half an hour, but they should be arriving any time now. She had told them not to drive so Rachel wouldn't get suspicious. It's not like they were that far from the boarding house. The doorbell rang and she grinned.

When she opened the door all of them were standing there, "Welcome. Come on in." She ushers them in, "Dinner is made and there is blood if you need it."

Damon grunts, "Bourbon?"  
Santana shakes her head, "No sorry. I didn't have time to get any."

He groans, "Do you have any alcohol in this house."

She frowns, "No I am sorry. I just got her last night. I had to set everything up."

Quinn smiles, "This is a lovely place. And spacious."

She grins, "Thank you. Why don't you sit down and enjoy some of these appetizers that I set out."

Finn laughs, "Since do you know how to cook?"

She shrugs, "I have been alive for a long time."

The door opens and Rachel walks in, "I got th-" She turns around and freezes. Everyone turns to look at her with shock. She smiles nervously, "Hi."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Seriously? They all thought you were dead and all you have to say is hi?"

Rachel laughs, "Surprise?"

Everyone looks between the two of them and start talking at once.

"I thought she died."

"What is going on?"

"How is this possible?"

"Oh my God!"  
Rachel holds up her hands to quiet everyone down and says simply, "It is a long story."

Damon stands up slowly and walks towards her. He touches her hand then her arm. He doesn't stop until his hand is on her face, "You are real. How could this be?"  
She was about to talk when he pulled her in for a kiss. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him back just as passionately. He pulls back and glares at her, letting her go. She is thrown off by his sudden attitude change.

He yells, "How could you do this to me? How could you make me think that you died? That was cruel!"

She puts her head in her hands and sobs, "I didn't know! And when I did I couldn't tell!"

Klaus stands up, "Tell us. Tell us everything."

Santana and Rachel take turns telling them what had really happened that day. How they had faked the fight. How Jesse had been listening in so he would know the right time to be at the door. How they had told him what to do from their vision. And how Santana had thrown up that wall and talked to the witch spirit. When they were done everyone say in silence.

Damon looked at Rachel, "You knew you were going to die and you said nothing."

She looked down at her hands, "I didn't want you to stop me. It was the right thing to do and you know it."

He ignored that and looks at Santana, "And you knew she wasn't and said nothing."

Santana shrugs, not sorry, "I wasn't allowed."

He sighs, "Fine. All that matters is you're alive." She smiles up at him and jumps on him, making him fall backward onto the couch. He laughs, "Let's eat."


End file.
